


Villager's Revenge

by SanguineMeme



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Big Feet, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I named the Villagers, Jealousy, M/M, Machine Tickle Torture, Male Tickling, NSFW, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Shota tickle torture, Shotacon, Tickle torture, Tickling, You Have Been Warned, breakdown - Freeform, kind of, penis tickling, rib tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineMeme/pseuds/SanguineMeme
Summary: As much as losing tournaments many number of times would affect someone, it's a competition and that's the point.  However if there's been a certain match up and you lose every time, things inside get extremely uncomfortable to hold and you just lose it.  Seeing as he's won them all he's also been in, why not help him with more than just simple 'Great Job!".
Relationships: Ness (Mother 2) & Villager (Animal Crossing), Villager/Villager (Animal Crossing)
Kudos: 19





	Villager's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> DL;DR, the tags are there and I am NOT explaining any further why idiots want to hate read. Please enjoy (especially the friend I made this for :).) NOTHING IS CONDONED IN THIS FIC, IT IS MERELY FICTION. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF TICKLING MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, GO BACK NOW.

“AND THE WINNER IS: NESS.” The announcer bellows out the boy's name once again. Ness has a hand on the back of his head, posing for the camera as usual. In the losing crew there was Villager Boy in second place, Yoshi in third and Zero Suit Samus in fourth. To the last two they whole-heartedly congratulated the young one for his victory.

His progressive victories mind you. For the past couple of matches he’d been winning all of them, coming in first place without a single scratch on him.

Out they come as a group, Ness congratulating Yoshi with a head scratch. Samus playfully takes the hat off his head, placing it on Yoshi. She winks down at him, “Next time it won’t be so easy.” Villager wished that could have been more true for him, especially after all the second place matches.

He scratches the back of his head, going towards the Villager for a handshake. Begrudgingly he lets out a hand, but is unaware Ness made a ‘Psyche!’ gesture, running off back to the hallways leading to the waiting room and exits.

Now this threw Villager’s temper overboard. He clutches his hands tight, anger beginning to boil. He himself begins running but not in the same direction the PSI warrior did. He goes for the flight of stairs closest to him and jogs down until he sees the exit leading outside.

Opening the door to see the blistering sun in his eyes, going towards the front of the mansion and its gardens.

He activates a little button on a watch he was given to by Master Hand. He was instantly teleported back into his niche with the other Villagers. Luckily for him it was night time. His nostrils fumed, sure fire would spit out of either hole on his face. 

Villager turns around ready to grab the nearest tree and tear its roots from the depths of the Earth. Didn’t matter what kind. Banana, Apple, Cherry, any and you name it. Not even with the axe. He hits his head on the pear tree behind him, hurting his nose in the process. He screams out in whatever language he spoke, screams filling the air.

A little blood trickled down his left nostril, and he began to outrage. He punches the tree at an incredible speed with the red gloves given to him courteous of Little Mac. Each attack increases his strength but the anger seeps out little by little.

Leaves stumble down from the tree, a few bells as well. A tiny bit more speed and he lands the final punch onto it, dropping all the leaves and fruits. 3 wasp nests drop and he doesn’t notice them coming out forming a monster.

They target the furious boy, until he drops a giant bug cage on them. He breathes heavily, finally realizing what he’s been doing. The gloves poof off his hands, the numerous splinters and scars he’s always practiced training at the gym.

Tears fall down his eyes, his mouth morphing from a scowl into a frown. His heart beats like Donkey Kong’s drums. A hand came upon his shoulder, unsure if one of his friends back in his town came to visit. He was about to brush it off, before he heard a little whisper. That same familiar whisper, “Need a hand?” 

He turns around, eyes red and fumes becoming extinguished. Villager number 3 stood there, his expression forlorn.

The main one wipes at his eyes, afraid to think he’d be called a monster after what the other just witnessed. Maybe a punch to the face, especially after Villager 4 spent days growing that tree since it was a sapling.

Number 3 takes his hand gently, walking off in the direction of his little mansion. The tears continued to fall, his anger diminished to a tiny flame, not like that before especially during his competition with the other fighters.

The night brisk wind cools him down, as he looks up at the crescent moon. She graciously brings her light down to luminate the lost souls that don’t remember their paths home. It’d be more romantic for him if he never got mad to begin with.

Over a stone bridge and by some lamp posts not too far from his similar home and they made it. “Damian, tell me what happened ok?” He says kissing his cheek tenderly. He rubs Damian’s back in hopes that he’d calm down after such a beating to the tree.

A click of the door and in they were, in an underwater themed home. Seashells for windows, Neptune’s bed on the far right side. A water fountain, an elder grand clock. Some pictures of all the Villagers together when they arrived at the foundation. K.K. Slider albums playing somewhere he couldn’t see it.

Even a shower head, a clam sofa and a violin. He was sure to be eloquent. Out from one of the closet racks, he took out a tea kettle set. “Take off your shoes and sit on the sofa. I’ll get us some tea ready ok?” He says placing the set down, shuffling for some snacks.

Damian did as he was told, taking his shoes and placing them neatly next to 3’s. His socks were dirty but he didn’t want to take them off and stink the place badly. 

He runs his hands through his disheveled brown hair, feeling little tufts spike up. Other places it just stuck out weirdly. He goes to the sofa, taking a star pillow into his arms. He watches the aquariums of Sea Bass and Anglars going back and forth in their tanks. Food automatically is served to them by a machine thanks to Master Hand.

On the glass table lie the controller to his large plasma screen, a couple of magazines dedicated to finding bliss in life and throwing the best parties in the world, and like all their houses have-

*SPLAT* Goes the cockroach. It was a fast one too, about to hop and fly back under the bed.

Villager wipes his hands, having 3 come along with the tea, macadamia nut cookies that were piping hot and hand sanitizer. He places all three items on the table, kissing Damian’s forehead. He was always slow to clean and catch those vermin.

He pours tea for himself and the next one he gives to Villager. 

“I’m… I’m sorry you had to see that Albert.” He says, hiding the blush forming over his red nose. From his pocket, Albert takes out a tissue, wiping off the blood still coming down from Damian’s plump triangular nose.

“You’re usually so composed.” He says, handing him the tea. Damian grabs a hold of 3 cookies, placing them on his floral plate. Albert and Damian inhale the aroma of the tea, green with Jasmine and a hint of Lavender. Damian smiles eagerly, taking a bite of the warm treat accompanying it with the drink.

Albert used his fishing rod to get a blanket off his bed, bringing it down onto both of their shoulders. Damian can feel himself come on the verge of pure bliss nowa that his boyfriend’s come to his rescue.

“Don’t tell me. Is it…”

“Yes. It’s Ness.” He finishes glumly, taking a large bite of his cookie. Albert doesn’t roll his eyes away not wanting to be rude. During the past weeks whenever Damian had been put into a tournament, each and every time it involved having a PSI user. Low and behold it was the big cheese himself.

Mr. Oh I have psychic powers and with the use of my lucky baseball bat I can win everything.

Albert only kept track of the first 4 tournaments he was involved but took a nice break to get his mind off of things. He’d been Damian’s partner a few times, but the other insisted after the fourth failed event, Dami would bring things back on track for his friends.

He was definitely wrong. Albert scoots closer to him, giving him a chaste kiss to the lips, rewarding him regardless for the most efforts of winning for the Animal Crossing Team.

Albert would have asked what Dami was going to do next, hopefully go home and call Master Hand if he can take a few weeks vacation. Isabelle is more than capable of annihilating her enemies with the blink of an eye. Maybe get him to stay here with him, he doesn’t mind.

“18. 18 goddamn times I’ve fought against that snot nosed jerk. I kept coming along in second place. I know how we should have sportsmanship about this whole thing, but after doing it for so long and not bringing in the golden bacon.... Well it got to me.” He refers back to the pear tree.

They drink their tea in silence, a couple of gulps fill the air. K.K. Sliders records always brought anyone’s sour mood back to their relaxing, mellow tones in no time. They look at the crescent moon together this time, shining the light onto them.

“I… I didn’t know that’s how many you were in. 18???” His eyes go wide, shock now apparent to his face. Damian looks away pouting, a hidden blush on his tanned face.

“That’s bound to be one for the books. Especially for him. You think they have him on something?” Damian shakes his head, gobbling down the rest of his cookies on his plate, savoring the macadamia nuts and the small hint of ginger. 

“If he was on something, Crazy Hand would have detected it. He’s got nostrils like a cat. Not even the catches they put on some of them would let me win. Do I… I don’t know… Still got it?” He says, grimly looking into his tea.

Albert, now done with his own tea, brings his boyfriend into his lap. He hugs him tight, nuzzling his cheek. He grabs a handful of cookies for himself, putting a ton into his mouth. He speaks with crumbs flying everywhere and Damian could still understand him.

“Of course you do. You’re the one they nominated for the tournament to begin with!” He says, attempting not to choke on a nut.

Damian's smile returns, the fiery hatred towards the PSI boy diminished. He puts his forehead to Al’s, rubbing noses. That idiot always did know what to say. For months were these two dating each other, and nobody batted an eye. At least none of the villagers in their world. They each had a quirk about their lives and no one could ever judge them for something making them happy.

Said glum boy downs his tea, savoring the rich taste on his palate. “You make the best home remedies, darling~.” Dami coos, cupping a hand to the others cheek. Al felt heat coming to his face, as he giggles and waves a hand at such a remark.

“P-Please. Sheila’s the one that gave me the recipe. But without you, I wouldn’t remember to take care of myself as often.” Damian licks a couple of crumbs off his face, a sudden flash spooking them both.

From the outside, Delilah in her green and white dress takes a polaroid photo out from her camera happy with her results. “I’m SO gonna put this on the market for 5,000 bells.” She snickers jittery to herself, about to make her escape when she trips over Resetti coming up for fresh air.

Al sighs to himself, anger now in his own mitten like hands. Delilah was always the one to cause trouble for secrets and money. Not even before she could get up to grasp at the photo now flying away in the cool night, purple eyelid Alan and friend Regina see the picture as they make a night time stroll to Timmy and Tommy’s Market.

Alan sees it, napping at it with his bug catcher net first try.

He sees Albert and Damian having an intimate moment, the 8th villager girl looks too, going all gushy for the two. They would have said more until Delilah now stumbles forward, trying to take back the treasure that was rightfully… inexcusably obtained by her. True to their code, as they sometimes only talked in facial emotions, it looked like a fight was about to break out.

Alan wanted to keep it and put it in the Blathers Museum for a historical moment in time while Regina wanted to keep it in her scrapbook.

Delilah hopped onto him and Regina rushed in to begin their late night brawl outside of the smash tourney.

In a comedic smoke fight too. Horse neighs and chicken sounds come out of nowhere, limbs thrashing about everywhere. If it wasn’t for the invisible walls along the rivers in their world, they would have fallen in.

“Stay the night with me, Dami. Try sending an email to Master Hand for a break from all this hysteria going on. I’m sure you want one right? We can spend days or weeks together, and not be bothered about you know who.” He says, grabbing his blue boxing gloves and bug catcher.

Damian relishes in the idea of just getting away from all the smash contests. After all those fights he entered, he figured it was a great idea to unwind and let himself become a slob after this. Even before as the mayor of his town, not an ounce of me time was ever taken due to always handling the town’s issues and enhancements.

He looks at the octopus clock on the wall, reading 11:30 pm.

Damian stretches his muscles and they pop one after the other like his bones were a train. Albert takes out a picket sign with the number 9 on it, “Nice one~!” His legs did just about the same thing.

So it was settled. “I might as well. Can I stay here with you in case my temper goes bad again?” Like that question didn’t need to be answered, as Albert brought his lips down onto Damians, lovingly looking deep into those black eyes that held comfort for him whenever things got too chaotic.

Damian back into Al’s, the turquoise he wanted to stare into forever like he was the sea incarnate.

“The computer is right by my-er our bed. I can’t wait to spend these next few weeks with you honey~!” He blows a kiss to Dami, opening the door and shutting it softly. Dami grasps the kiss in his hand, smiling at his boyfriend’s naivety from time to time. Before he goes to the computer, he grabs a few more cookies and lounges on the couch.

He crosses his left leg over the right, taking a bite and contemplating what he wants to do next. The asking for a vacation part is just as easy if not could have been done in his mind. Maybe he’ll attempt some new partner classes with Albert, dancing, swimming, the works.

But his mind goes back to one thing in particular. The problem thorn in his side he wants to remove and badly.

Ness was never an enemy to him, at least not until now. Lucas sometimes made sure he was doing good and staying on the path of good and he knew he wasn’t responsible for his rowdy behavior from time to time.

He scratches at his chin, thinking of the best revenge plan. Maybe if they couldn’t settle it in smash… Then how about an off the ring little escapade?

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

Ness, giving a loud belch, rubs his stomach admiring the burger, cola, fries and milkshake he devoured from the large cafeteria. He grabs his trusty bat, loving the wooden finish. He doesn’t remember if it was the one he started with back on his adventure, but he didn’t necessarily care. He has a bunch back in his room.

A metal bat was given to him as a gift by his mom, and Master Hand only allowed it to be in his room and there alone. He did want to use it but only in his spare time.

He waves at Kirby going in another direction to get his own lunch, as he happily waves back and does backflips to his destination. 

Ryu walks by, “Good luck Ness! Don’t let your guard down even for a second! One little thing that throws you off then the game is out of your hands!” He says with fists aimed at Ness. The boy fist bumps them back, taking the idea to heart.

So many times had he let that happen, Porky always attempted to make a fool out of him and his team. Not that it ever got to him.

About to make his way to the large elevator to go down directly to the smash arena, he sees the ladies flocking around a stand. Interest piqued, he thinks it’s time to go and give off the old young charm and make them gush over him. He didn’t like it in the past but he enjoyed having fun with them.

Paula would terminate him if she was around.

Peach gets a bouquet of pink roses in her arms, sniffing them sweetly. “They smell just like pink sugar. Thank you Damian, honey! I’ll send you a present soon!” She says trodding off with her pretty flowers.

Daisy is given a hold of Orange Chrysanthemums, the strong hue of orange making her eyes dazzle at such a beauty. “Kickass! Ditto what Peach said, ``I'll bring you something later!” She winks at him, skipping off to get a vase for the jaw dropping item. It’s like a little sale was going on.

Ness walked up, having Rosalina be given Turquoise carnations. She takes a waft of her own, “Ah. Just like the Star Candy cereal I have in my quarters. I’ll be sure they get the best form of light little one.” She says nodding at him.

“Remember! They love the moonlight!” He shouts as she jumps and hovers her way back to her room on the same floor. She was greeted by a green Luma with a chef hat on.

“So what’s all this?” Ness asks, unsure if Damian just now became a chick magnet.

“I wanted to give more… spruce up to the mansion. Flowers make anything in their home look a lot more home like.” He says, looking up at the open glass roof, the sun sparkling in his eyes.

“Really? Do you have anything special for me?” He wants to be sure he isn’t being had. Nowadays he didn’t trust the smile Damian and the others had on their faces. Did they ever frown outside of being hit in battle? 

At this did Damian’s mind pop a light bulb. “Oh yeah! I have something special for you.” He says, bending down. He rummages through a blue bookbag given to him courteous of Lucina. Every Time she saw him take things out of his pocket, she was concerned that anything was going to get lost in there. Even in battle she was frightened at such a technique.

He finds just what he’s looking for. A large rose and carnation combo, fit like it was made for a prom suit or dress. Not that Ness didn’t know what that was.

“I even made it smell like pizza~.” He says, unsure if he even had lunch to begin with. “Let me smell, let me smell!” Ness grabbed at the air, wanting to take the thing out for a spin. Damian brought his chest forward, as an example of where to put it on his shirt.

Ness brought his nose nice and close. With a hidden button, Damian sprayed Ness face with a dust like chemical. He coughs and coughs. “Smells more  _ like… Lasagnaaaaaaa…”  _

Damian rushed over to catch Ness before he scuffed himself on the table. He tosses the flower back in his book bag, a smile now evident. “Actually it’s a nerve gas, but you are right!” Damian pops the table and its cloth together back into his pocket, grabbing his book bag and carefully hoisting Ness over his body.

***2 HOURS LATER***

He was dreaming that Poo had become a hamburger. His friend was running for his greasy life, with Paula as a butterfly, trying to avoid Ness’ net. He could have snagged them both, when he jumped to get the finishing blow. Little did he know he fell for their trick as he hopped off a cliff, and the other two snickered and scurried off to who knows where.

The shock of the fall stunned Ness back into reality. His body felt the shock of the fake fall but to his surprise none of his limbs followed any form of action. He felt one of his arms jump when he was on the verge of capturing butterfly Paula, and a leg jolted when Poo was very close. He looks up, only to see black.

He can only move his upper part of his chest, but his arms just stuck straight up away from him. He tried nudging them close to get up but it was no use. It’s like they were stuck, and for some odd reason there were some rubber restraints all over his arms.

Legs wouldn’t budge either, his feet tied down to something plush and it was strong. With some form of might he tries pulling and lifting in hopes of trying to get out, unrewardingly. He shouts some gibberish thinking someone could hear him, but no echo was made.

Cold air wound about his body, making him think there was a draft.

Some lights turn on his body and he sees himself fully. He was almost stark naked. He sees his bare legs, chest and arms out and about for whatever world he was in. He blushes madly unsure if it was a prank.

He remembers Damian as his last face he saw. Anger arose but he couldn’t get out. He attempted snapping his fingers for a PK Flash but his hands were caught in a dome of black rubber, with no space for PSI power.

“I see you’re awake.” That ominous voice comes out of nowhere. The room becomes well lit, the walls and floor painted in many colors composed of red, green, blue and yellow. Some balloons were around.

From the deep corner Ness couldn’t see, was Damian with his hands folded behind his back.

“D-Damian!? What the hell? Let me out of here, now!” He demands, wanting to bite him. Amidst all his bark and rage, Damian knew he was of no threat. To even hear him cursing was a whole new level, seeing as he always kept his mouth shut for swears.

He shakes his head at the raven haired boy.

Damian walks slowly but with footsteps loud enough for Ness to follow. “What did you do with all my clothes anyways? Is this a prank?” Impatient as always Damian concludes, eyeing the precious socked feet of the baseball player. 

“Oh Ness, it’s far more intricate than just ‘prank’. I have a score to settle with the likes of you~” He says, drool on the verge of coming down his mouth.

The room felt oddly huge to the bonded boy, but in reality this was secretly Damian’s little… playroom so to speak. A place of secret things no one else knows about. Ness wanted to tear through his restraints and attack him for even putting him here in the first place.

He was confused too at the mention of score, “What are you talking about? Is it because of all those times I beat you in Street Fighter 4? Or those milk gallon challenges?” Damian thought hard and well about those contests, but they were most likely with his other companions from his world. 

Nevertheless it added salt to the wound. 

“Something like that. Since you’ve been beating me a LOT for the past couple of weeks I felt it was time to… take you down a notch.” Damian smiles with a toothy grin, eyeing his prey's body up and down.

No abs to his waist but it was indeed fit for someone his age. A definite line trailing down his stomach, and a few near his sides. Armpits were smooth, not even one speck of hair to have grown in there. Damian presses a button on his hidden remote control, various appendages coming forth from the walls.

“H-Hey Hey! If you wanted to talk to me about the smash fights you could’ve asked. Don’t go cutting me open to find the best organ to fill your own strength.” He tried to reason. Damian gagged at such a response. 

As if he needed body parts sewn to himself to beat him, he couldn’t even light fireworks in the mansion anymore without Crazy Hand causing worse damage to the lobby and various ceiling tiles.

“I’ll make sure to take great care of your body. I wanna see if it can also endure a little… torture.” He was speaking a little loudly, as the appendages gathered some unseen materials from Ness’ view. He whispered torture to his ear, like the fun is about to begin. Ness sweat drops, wanting to headbutt Damian.

It proved futile, as Damian booped his nose. By torture he could only mean one thing and one thing only.

“You realize I don’t have any hair on my body right? How are you gonna use the hot wax without that, huh?” He says, questions marks appearing over his head. Damian’s face goes white with utter unbelieving shock. 

He takes in a deep breath, eyeing the tools at his disposal, ready and ever so delicious looking. From out of his infinite pocket he takes out 2 red feathers. 

“Might as well have to show you~.” Damian waves them in the air like they were magical wands. He brings them lower around Ness’ head, and begins hovering over to his exposed armpits. Ness made a shocked expression of his own, eyes panicking and limbs beginning to move a lot more than usual.

He grunts and grunts hoping to scare Dami away, but that only adds to his euphoria of power. The feathers come down, wiggling and scratching at Ness’ cream skin. “W-W-Wohahhaahha. Ok-Ok I’m sohahahahah reeheheehehee!” The baseball player attempts apologizing for something he didn’t remember doing.

“Oh it’s far too late for apologies my little Ness. I just want to hear you laughing. It brings a smile to my face~” Damian gets a glint in his eyes, twirling circles into Ness’ armpits. The bound boy was snorting at first, giggling still yet to make its way from the depths of his throat.

Damian moves one arm over his pecs towards his nipples. “H-Heyehehehehehee! Dohohon’t gohahohoho anyhihihhihih farther thaahana that!” He attempted to plead. His small nipples were not evident at first, being plainly flat on his chest.

His left perked up, with Damian continuing to tickle his armpit. “Nahahahahha stohahahap!” The boy begs, knowing full well he was never a fan of tickling. Or tickle torture for that matter.

The tickler made a silly face at him, tormenting him and the worst has yet to come. He switches arms, the little giggles erupting from Ness’ throat, his nipples now up and awake for the fun they were going to experience. Waving them back and forth over the pearls, he goes down further with his ribs. 

Ness shifts a little at the ribs, going left and right to escape the harsh feelings that were those dastardly feathers. The lines around his ribs begin to show, and he curiously inspects each hollow indentations to them. “EEehhehehehehe!” Ness chortles.

A good spot he concludes, now going further to his sides and stomach. “You’re in trouble big boy.” He coos, seeing the ample reactions from said ribs being the same on his sides. Like sharp and brittle little fingers were coaxing him to get a good laugh. Ness resisted as best as he could, but holding his breath didn’t help one bit.

Damian circles the feathers around his navel making it bounce up and down. He’s filled with glee at this. Such a plush tummy too, and the belly button was begging to get inspected. He did so, raking the tips inside, “KEheheHEHEHehhee!” His bubbly laugh starts to grow. 

Damian eyes his Mr. Saturn boxer shorts, licking his lips. However, he wants to save such treasure for last.

“What… What will Master Hand say about--” Ness was interrupted, trying to take some deep breaths.

“Oh don’t worry about that. They always have the COMputers to fill in if we’re not around.” He winks at him, earning a scowl from the taller boy. Dami pouts at such a face, realizing he’ll be upset now but in due time that frown will go upside down.

Tossing the feathers away, he goes to scratch at Ness’ exposed legs. He hopped over them as they were spread, now towering over Ness’ fit body.

Without warning, he wiggles his fingers in the air. Ness shakes his head, afraid of the terror Dami was about to invoke upon him. Using his nails, Dami brings them together and scratches between Ness’ thighs, earning a yelp from the boy.

“GYAHAhahAHAA!” A good spot he deduces, especially since the goods are right close by. Ness couldn’t bring it in him to become angry and let out a cry for help. He sees to his right there are special rugs like contraptions on said colorful walls. He’s seen those before back in Fourside, with the Runaway Five.

Damian sees Ness look around, realizing he’s not paying attention to him. Like the sadist he was, he grabs his knees and squeezes the bone and muscle around them. Ness flails his legs attempting to escape such harsh and nimble fingers. “St-StoAHAHAAPAHAA!” Dami does not in fact stop, merely continuing to squeeze as he whistles with Ness’ laughter.

Getting away from them, he pokes fingers into his covered calves making him yelp and squirm in his position.

The boy beneath Dami begins to gasp for air like it was his first time being tickle tortured in his life. Oh wait that’s right, he’s never been through such a thing. His enemies always wanted to slash at him and end him on sight rather than watch him laugh until he passed out.

Ness lies his head to the left, hoping this was only going to last no more than what Dami wanted. But even that was unknown to him.

From the foot of Ness body, his sock feet lie there, toes wiggling underneath. “Size 13 right? Pretty big for someone like you Ness. You’re not even a boy anymore, now becoming a teen and sooner or later a man.” Damian giggles, watching Ness’ body blush at another remark.

Not bothering to even scratch at the cloth, he peels them off one by one. The right one is freed, plump toes and soles pink and creamy. “Y-You wouldn’t dare!” He shouts, trying to put them away from Damian’s view with no success. The left one is freed as well, the curve and sole adding a nice texture to the overall scene.

A familiar odor comes from them, “You haven’t bather at all in the past couple of days have you? It’s time to teach you a lesson.” He uses his fingers to scratch at the big toes,wickedly watching Ness attempt to not laugh. His feet and upper body were his worst spots and he was more than relieved no one else knew about this,

“GyahAHAHAHAAhahhaH! Nohohohohohho! I saihehEHEHeed I’m soahahaha-sohryeheeeheehe!” The poor boy pleads for mercy, feeling Damians fingers beginning to scratch and go through the little spaces between his toes. The ripe cheesy smell coming from them only added more reason for Damian to do this.

He places all of his fingernails in line under Ness’ toes, going back and forth. “Awww is Ness ticklish? These little piggies need to get cleaned! Coochie Coo!” Ness shook his head, tears on the verge of spilling forth. Light sweat encapsulated his body, a light sheen over his waist and ribs.

It was here that Damian began scratching while moving his hands up and down Ness’ giant feet. He smiles with Ness laughing, enjoying every bit of tickling he was giving to the PSI baseball player. Ness’ boyish laughs were turning into girlish ones. This was going to be an experience of a lifetime for the two.

He stops, turning around to his arsenal of tools. A large bottle of baby oil was in view and he knew this was going to be fun. A couple of brushes for other things, and a few buttons. He presses the yellow one.

Out of nowhere restraints came out in the shape of loops, encircling and tightening their hold on Ness’ toes. They were spread out. He attempted to snap through them but with no effort, they didn’t get released. 

“Not strong enough to get free? How queer Ness. Let me make you a lot more comfortable.”

He takes the oil and a few brushes with him. He places the brushes over Ness’ head. “Wh-What are those? D-Damian i-if you need anything, j-just tell me and let me go! I promise to let you win in any of the matches!” He shakes his head, nervous sweat dampening his hair and forehead.

Damian laughs this time. “Oh how that tickles me Ness~.” Damian says as a matter of factly. He presses down and opens the bottle, pouring out a generous amount of the substance. He places them with the brushes, carelessly dripping the overflow on Ness’ chest. The coolness makes him shudder.

He clasps them together in his hands, bringing down the icy cold liquid. Ness lets out a chilly response to the stuff. Damian rubs it over his small pecs, massaging them his chest. It was then his hands went north, applying the stuff into his armpits.

The dark purple eyed boy tries to implode on himself, hoping to teleport away back to his room. The feeling of wetness just didn’t sit right with him in those parts. At least not when he sweats. This forcefulness of the stuff is ridiculous. Damian rubs circles on his skin, making him crack a smile.

He abruptly stops as Ness closes his eyes tight. Fingers begin pelting and tickling the taut skin “G-GYAHAHAHAAHHAAHA W-WAIHAIAHAAHWIAHAHAHAAHT!” The scratching goes up and down, each finger in unison like they were gears in a machine. The flailing his body makes doesn't make any difference. Dami scratches and maneuvers his fingers around the spot where his forearm meets his armpit.

A little shallow hole just above the ribs and he exposes it very well. “What’s this? COOCHIE COOCHIE!” He yells, placing his thumbs into them. He kneads like his skin was pizza dough, feeling the tender muscles under.

“N-NAAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAHAHA NO-NOHAHAHAHAHAAHAO!” He screams, his voice going up an octave. A silent laughter is what he could muster from it. The tickler smiles with glee watching his victim cringe from utter torture. His body is becoming slick from the oil.

He doesn’t want this to stop, alternating on his pits between fingers and thumbs. He hiccups between laughter. He stops, letting him gain some breathing. “J-Jeez… just-just *cough* please lehehet me go.” His voice becomes a tad bit hoarse, and Damian takes a note of that.

The green thick brushes come into view, “I have my own PK powers Ness. Are you ready? PK RUMBLE!” He shouts, pressing them deep into the hollows. The boy under him shrieks with laughter, fumbling in his restraints, feeling like he was going to explode. Oh how he loved the rack he found in the sea.

“C-GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHA WHAAHAHAah-AHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAA!” His screaming fueled his sadist level. The tears overflowed from Ness’ eyes, little rivers forming down his flushed cheeks. Dami rubs the oil good, doing figure 8’s in both underarms. All the stops Ness tries to breathe out go unnoticed, his tormenter looking down for the next set.

He stops, letting them sit on the sides of the poor PSI boy’s pink armpits. 

Damian licks his lips, already knowing what’s going to come when he goes for the waist. But first he makes things a little… interesting. He walks back, taking out scissors from his back pocket. He hops over the rack, landing onto Ness waist ceremoniously. 

The villager giggles, whistling as he cuts the fabric of Ness underwear to pieces without his body noticing the tugs and snips around his groin. He has his eyes closed, ready for Master Hand to snap in out of nowhere, to end this madness and ban the boy away from the tournament. Or at least give him a restraining order.

Rags fall to the floor, the remainder lying under his buttcheeks and penis. Damian looks, seeing the ‘large’ package underneath. His eyes become excited at such a delicacy. Now that he thought about it, seeing as he’s going into his teen years he has yet to even practice anything ‘fun’ in that region for himself, let alone with Albert. 

The ideas keep coming, seeing as Ness probably doesn’t get to do much with it himself aside from the bathroom. “Consider this your lucky day, Ness! It’s the day where you get pleasured for the first, and DEFINITELY not last, time of your life!” He waves a finger to him, and Ness is perplexed and oxygen starved enough as it is.

He drops the scissors down, bringing his magic hands back into the picture. 

“I’m getting rather hungry Ness. Maybe later we can have some ribs? But I think I’ll dig in now~.” Ness squirms again, trying to get the opponent off from his person, in hopes a random thud from the floor would make enough noise for someone to complain. Maybe come up to see what the hell they’re up to.

Using his index fingers they swirl around in the air. He pokes and prods the bones, already eliciting bubbly laughter from before. His victim bit down on his lips, smile still apparent and eyes oh so watery.

He wiggles them on each side, the guffaws coming out like rain water. Hollows then ribs, hollows then ribs. The cycle of it continued, one rib after the other. One hand going up and the other going down. “EhehehheHEHEheheHE! P-PLEehaheheEHEahAse StoAAHAHAAP!” He doesn’t know if he’d be on the verge of hysteria, but he felt close to it.

Yet no warning again Damian brings down the thunder and kneads and squeezes at Ness’ ribcage. His outright hysterical laughing went up an octave, now sounding like a chihuahua on helium. Nothing hurts but my gosh was his pride sinking fast.

“Coochie coochie coo! Oh You like that there, huh? Take that!” The Villager drools at the sight of a defeated Ness at his hands. His body starts to become a slight salmon pink in some parts. 

With nimble fingers, he presses a button behind him, around where Ness's left thigh is. Out of nowhere a little pod comes out, with a long mouth, followed by others surrounding his groin area. 

This isn’t where the fun is ending just yet, as he hasn’t gone back to the feet. Or at least… he hasn’t activated anything else for the best form of fun to begin. Seeing a death spot, he goes for a kill, squeezing tenderly but oh so fiercely on his sides. “NAHAHAHAHHA ANOHAHAHAAHA!” He continues to flail on the table.

Damian smiles and takes his right leg over Ness’ waist. His laughing tears coat his face, his eyes looking down now at his exposed penis. Beet red his face and part of his neck goes, seeing his manhood on the verge of waking up.

Breathlessly, he lets out “h… h-ha-how did you…?” He coughs, the smallest hint of phlegm in his throat.

Damian goes back to the table, eyeing his feet yet again. “Being in smash converts your age and keeps you young. A good thing isn’t it? But I’m going to assume by the size of your package you’re maybe… 16 now?” He teases, seeing the balls about to droop over his butthole.

A bottle of baby oil is taken from the table, hearing the gasps of his prey filling him with ripe joy. He may have gotten his victories on the battlefield, but this one was sure to be a savory victory for Damian. Unbeknownst to Ness, small cameras are hidden deep in the crevices of the walls and ceiling.

In order to get the best footage, Damian had placed them all around for the best angles and views.

Seeing as silence from himself is bliss, he decides it’s time to annihilate these puppies known as Ness’ feet. From under his restrained right foot, Damian flips a switch and the contraption over Ness’ semi-flaccid member begins to activate.

Shock fills his body, seeing the thing come up and over his groin. It was like a flower, encapsulating the penis, with what felt like studded petals all over. “I-I’ll make sure you win every fight against me from now-now on! P-Please!” The thing took it all, closing around the balls.

A special liquid filled the enclosed area, cold but somehow eroticising. He moans the forced pleasure from deep within, unsure if this was something he’d never looked forward to his entire life. He doesn’t even remember masturbating but this takes the cake.

It drips onto the balls and penis, making it rise and rise extending the length to about 5 inches maximum. Little brushes come forth, liquid still flowing. They begging teasing and tickling his penis, giving him a good sense of arousal amidst all this torture. “G-GAH haaaHAahaah!” He laughs and moans.

Little studded holders come out, vibrating over his exposed testicles earning more pleasurable sounds from Damian’s victim. Damian douses Ness’ right foot in oil, massaging it and lapping the substance all over.

Ness was beginning to laugh at how much the sharp feathers were tickling his penis, the vibrators beginning to tickle hard too. “G-G-Gehehehehhhehihihit ofAHAhOfAAAOFFaAHAHA mehiiheheeeehe!” His chortles begin once more. Damian shakes his head, having a blue thick hair brush in the palm of his hands.

He puts his face next to the sole, pressing it into the taut skin, relishing the skin and muscles under the bristles. “W-WHAHAHAHAHAHHA IHHEHEHEHEHEEEHS THAHAHAHAHAAHAHT!!??” He screams, toes attempting to break free from their prison. The brush proved fatal, his body contorting back and forth to get away.

His guffaws increased the faster Damian went. Right under his toes he went back and forth in a line. Over his sole did he do more figure 8’s, zig zagging to get each spot that his sole had to offer. His laugh went so high pitch he couldn’t hear it, until it came back down to guffaws and small screams.

Another button is pressed near his foot, activating the oil dispenser and brushes to go over his left foot. Amongst all of this, Ness’ penis began to grow harder. Did he become intoxicated from his body getting tickle tortured? Most likely? Does he want to do it again? Probably not. 

His head begins to pop out from the hood, precum also starting to douse it for pleasure. His left foot became drenched in the same substance. Only this time there were three roller brushes to go all around his sole and toes. The one to his right foot activated after about two minutes.

“N-NO-NOHOOOHOHHHOHHO! WHAHAAHAHAHAHT ELSEHEHEEEHIHIEHHEHE DOHHOOHOHOHOH YOUOOOO-YOUHHAOHHOO WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAANHAHANT!?” He screams, hoping someone, anybody could’ve heard his screams for assistance.

Ness; throat began to burn, breathing making it sting a little more. His feet were a gold mine of tickle spots. The heel, now attacked by a mechanical hand and thumb pressing into them. The brushes cleaning and massaging the soles clean of any debris he’d been harboring.

Now that Damian looked closer, they were dirty at the start. Must not have bathed throughout his events he sees. He’d heard his screams of laughter and pain and he answered his question.

“I want what we both can make Ness. But I came up with the bright idea that your release has far more… nutrients. In order to use it on my plants to help keep them sustained and healthy~.” He coos, winking at his laughing, reddened face. 

He was so glad Lucas wasn’t here to see this. His brain drops down hard, forgetting he could use telepathy to call anybody from the start. After what he’s gone through, and still somehow getting tickled for what seems like forever, he couldn’t focus his mind.

His tongue laps over his laps, gasping for oxygen. “MAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHEHEHEEEEHEHIT STOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I BEHEEHEHEEEEG YOUHOOHOHOHOHOU!” Damin shakes his head, already realizing it was time for his master plan to be set into motion.

Ness’ penis head is now freed of its enclosure, pink and red gnawing at the air for someone to give its sweet release. Semen and ice cold enhancer mixed in, making him rock hard, throbbing too. The feather ticklers continued their onslaught and the vibrators to his testicles were now put at maximum.

Damian admired his work, taking in a deep breath and relishing in the sweat and despair he’s placing onto the PSI boy. The one boy who had taken victory after victory away from him for the past several weeks. He takes a remote out of his pocket, pressing the red button in the middle. 

Polisher brushes come out next to his armpits. Various small gloved mechanical hands scatter over his rib cage and sides, 2 big ones over his soft exposed tummy. Hands plopped out inside, close to his inner thighs.

A random cone like object appeared over his P-spot, vibrations also put on max. Oil dispensers all over his body and he knew he was a goner. His eyes went white, any ounce of fight left within him gone at the instance. They wiggled and moved in the air, just waiting to come down to his exposed and pink body.

It wasn’t until Damian came down close to Ness, leaning into his ear. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna hear what Dami was going to tell him, as his ears felt like they were ringing a little. “Next time, I’ll be sure to defeat you fair and square. Consider this as a warning the next time you want to continue going high in the ranks and stealing the wins against me.” 

There wasn’t an unnoticed ounce of venom in his voice when he told him this. He puts a finger and wiggles it into his ear, earning little laughter from the action.

Brushes appeared inside the capsule, aiming at the penis head to give it a climax it’s never experienced before. The hands at his body began kneading like Damian did, making Ness boost his laughter into high gear.

His armpits were bombarded with little bristles like they were paint brushes, not leaving any exposed skin unchecked. His ribs were played and played like the human piano he was. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEEEHEHEEHAHAEHEEASE STOOAHAHAHAP!” He screams again.

Damian merely leaves his remote on the floor away from Ness’ body. His maniacal laughter went between high pitched, hoarse coughing and silent laughter all in one package. Damian himself wasn’t sure when the machine would stop so he left it all to Ness.

His feet became very sensitive, like every bristle was tickling his nerves at the bottom from within. The brushes begin their dirty work inside, already tickling and pleasing the head, driving Ness mad. 3 of them attacked all over his head, one went and brushed with studded brushes on his frenulum. A roller of feathers comes down, tickling the slit for faster time for ejaculation.

The cone vibrated, pressing into him like it was taking his temperature. “GGYAHAHAHAAHAHA NOHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA AHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHHA HAHAAHAHAA!” He attempts to break free from it all, hoping there was some PSI power to set him free from dangerous times to his body.

“Tata for now Ness. When you faint or cum at least three times, the machine will take you back to your room. Remember our little chat, ok?~” Damian winks at him, walking back to the stairs leading outside.

“N-N-N-NOHAHAHAHAHAHOAHOAHAHAAAAHAAHA. DOHOHOHOHOHOHN-DOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHEAHAHAHAN’T LEHIIIHEEHEAAHAAHAEHEHEVE MEEHEHEEEHEHEHEIEIHIIHEEE LIHHIHIIHKE THISHSHISHHIIHHISHS PFFFHAHAHAHA!” His screaming couldn’t get any louder.

Damian opens and closes the door with grace, clicking it closed. Loops come out from within the flower like object, aiding in the motion of a hand job accompanying it all.

“NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAH AHAH AHA! AHAHAHAHHA COAHAHAME BAHAHAHEHEEEEHAHAHACK!” The hands continue to massage and poke, prod and tickle torture at his ribs and stomach. His thighs were like a meat buffet for the tickling hands underneath.

The vibrations to his balls and P-spot were becoming too great, the loops just now applying the force needed for his first sweet release in what seemed like hours.

“NAHAHAHAHAH HAAAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHHA! EEEEE HEEHEH E HEHE EHEEEHEHEHEH, NO MOAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAHARE AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HEEHEHEE EHEHEHE HHEEEEH EHE!

_ AHAHAHAHHA AH AHA HAHAHAHAHA EHEHEEH NAOHAOHHOHAHAHAHHAHAA!  _

**_GYAHAH HAHAHAAHHAHAHA HAAAAAAH!”_ **

At last, he climaxes, the sperm covering each and every appendage that went into tickling his member. The machine only kept going, ensuring that it would tickle and force all of his spunk through his ejaculations. The first time he did out came 4 spurts of come, a sucker gently getting the specimen.

Now he either has to wait it out through his screaming chortles or until he faints, only time would tell.

Damian goes back upstairs from his basement, joining Albert to play Twister and enjoy comedy movies. They had a full day ahead of them just for the two. He kisses Albert’s cheek, nuzzling his nose to him.

“Find what you were looking for?” He says, putting the spinner down.

“Nah. Just more cockroaches than I thought I would have.”


End file.
